


Keeping Warm

by ans8812



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ans8812/pseuds/ans8812
Summary: It's the coldest day of the year, and Patrick and Jonny have no place to be until late afternoon. However will they pass the time in a New York hotel room?





	

Startled awake by that dream in which he chased an ever-elusive puck, always unable to escape the faceless opposing defenders in skates that felt like lead, Patrick shivered. It was fucking freezing! Through sleep-hazed eyes, he looked over to see Jonny curled up on his side, the covers pulled around him like a burrito. _Goddammit, Jonny!_ It took a minute for him to remember where they were; a hotel in New York.

 

They had a game against the Islanders tonight. Coach Q didn’t want to fatigue his players in the stretch of games before Christmas, so they did not have morning skate. They had no place to be until late afternoon, and the sun was not even up yet. Patrick reached for his phone on the nightstand, touching the home button to light up the screen. Just as he suspected, temps were in the negatives and only supposed to get up to the low teens. Yep, he had some ideas on how to keep warm _and_ pass the time.

 

But first, Jonny was going to pay for stealing the covers. Patrick set his phone back on the nightstand and rolled over, digging his frozen hands and feet up under the comforter and blankets until he found Jonny’s warm bare back.

 

“Jesus, fuck, Kaner!” Jonny complained, jerking away from the touch, but he only had so far to go before he would be on the floor. “I’m fucking sleeping, asshole!” His scratchy, growling morning voice sent a thrill down Patrick’s spine, just like it always does. Making him shiver for a different reason. He grinned, pressing closer, already warmed against his boyfriend’s body heat.

 

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before stealing all the blankets, Captain Grumps.”

 

“Like I have any control over what I do in my sleep.”

 

Suddenly, Jonny rolled over, launching himself across the bed. Patrick shrieked and laughed as his boyfriend tried to tickle him. They tussled for the upper hand, but Patrick was more alert. He got his leg between Jonny’s knees, flipping the larger man to his back then trapping him under his body.

 

“Gotcha,” Patrick chuckled softly. “I’ve got other ideas on how to keep warm.” He smirked down at his beautiful, model-esque boyfriend, marveling at how he got so lucky.

 

“Does this mean we’re not gonna see the Rockefeller Christmas tree with the Russians?” Jonny’s dark eyes flicked across Patrick’s face, not sure where he wanted to focus because the whole of it was breath-taking. Brilliant blue eyes that expressed every emotion, high cheekbones, straight nose, dimples for days, and that mouth. God damn that mouth! Those full pink lips were always chapped because Patrick couldn’t leave it alone; biting his nails, licking his lips, always touching his face during interviews. So fucking distracting because Jonny knew what that mouth could _do_ on his bare skin, on his cock already semi-hard from their play fighting.

 

“Guess not,” Patrick murmured as he leaned in to kiss the old hockey scar on Jonny’s upper lip. Jonny’s hand closed on the chain hanging around Patrick’s neck. He never took it off. The gold chain was a gift from one of his sisters, and the two pendants that hung close to his heart were from his grandpa and mom: a gold cross and a silver icon of Saint Christopher, the patron saint of protection for athletes. Jonny was not convinced of all the religious stuff, but it worked for Patrick and the Kanes. Plus, Jonny found the jewelry damn sexy.

 

Patrick opened his mouth further, capturing Jonny’s lips sweetly, their tongues rubbing together and exploring each other’s mouths. They have been together for ten years, dating exclusively for six, but every time Patrick kissed Jonny felt like the first time; heart pounding in his chest, head suddenly light and fuzzy, a sense of peace and calm flooding all his senses. He had dated plenty, but none of them ever made Patrick feel the way Jonny did, and now he knew it was because he hadn’t been in love with any of them.

 

Jonny reached up to run his hands through Patrick’s fine blonde hair, glad that it was getting longer, the curls growing out again. He would never have the mop of curls that he had when they were younger, and the poor dude has struggled with his thinning hair and receding hairline for years, but when he had cut off all the curls over the summer, Jonny almost cried. Now, he could tangle his fingers in the soft curls around Patrick’s ears and nape of his neck again. Jonny’s big hands cradled Patrick’s head as the kiss became heated and passionate, lips almost bruising and tongues dueling. Then Patrick trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Jonny’s neck and chest, continuing to drag his lips down the ridges of Jonny’s abs. Forever grateful that his exhibitionist boyfriend slept naked, Patrick flicked out his tongue to lick at the head of Jonny’s cock.

 

“Mmm, Patrick,” Jonny breathed out, burying his hands in his boyfriend’s hair. With arms stretched up to allow his palms to roam over the warm, smooth skin of Jonny’s stomach, Patrick took Jonny’s cock into his mouth, closing his lips over the shaft. Jonny moaned, eyes rolling back at the pleasure coursing through his body. Fingers clenched in the blonde curls as Patrick’s head bobbed up and down, those plump lips working Jonny’s long, uncut cock, bringing him to full erection. Patrick’s clever tongue licked up the underside of the shaft before he pulled off but quickly replaced his mouth with a hand. Jerking Jonny’s cock in his palm wrapped tight around the hot flesh, Patrick moved his lips down to pay attention to his boyfriend’s impressive set of balls. He loved when they slapped against his ass while Jonny fucked him, and the many memories made him hard.

 

There was no way he could give in though. Jonny had not yet properly suffered for being a blanket hog. Patrick blew hot breath over the sac, licking, nipping, and gently pulling at the rounded flesh with his lips and teeth. All the while continuing to languidly rub his hand along Jonny’s hard cock.

 

“Fuck, Peeks, so good,” Jonny gasped, moaning and arching his back into the touch. “You’re always so good.” His nails gently scratched at Patrick’s scalp as he continued to praise in both English and French. Those sincere words went straight to Patrick’s heart and loins, sending small thrills through his body, and he closed his mouth over Jonny’s leaking cock again. Taking him in until the cock head hit the back of his throat. Jonny groaned and swore when Patrick swallowed, his throat working around the tip and forcing tears from his eyes. Looking down through lust-hazed eyes at the man between his legs to see Patrick’s big blue watery eyes gazing back up at him, displaying all the love they felt for each other. Jonny knew he was on the edge of bursting. So much pressure built up in his belly and between his legs that it hurt, but he did not want to come until he was inside Patrick.

 

“God, baby, I need to come. Need to be inside you,” Jonny writhed, pleading for Patrick to relinquish control and allow them both to get what they want. What they both _need._ Patrick’s eyes never left Jonny’s as he pulled all the way off Jonny’s erection, then licked the pre-cum from the tip before moving back up his boyfriend’s lithe body.

 

“Mm-mm,” Patrick shook his head, teasing, pecking a kiss on Jonny’s lips, “no coming yet, naughty boy.” Massaging his palms over Jonny’s pebbled nipples and kneading at his pecs, Patrick bit at the long column of Jonny’s neck then swiped his tongue along the salty flesh to soothe. He pressed his own erect cock against Jonny’s stomach. “Finger me open, Jonny, so I can ride you.”

 

Jonny gripped Patrick’s hips and maneuvered both of them so he was propped up by the pillows against the headboard with Patrick’s knees straddling his lap. Reaching long arms around Patrick’s compact body, Jonny grabbed a handful of ass before smoothing his palms over the curved flesh to what he was really after. Jonny used both hands to spread Patrick’s ass cheeks then brought his right hand to his lips, laving his index and middle fingers with saliva until they were good and wet. Patrick watched Jonny’s movements, licking his lips in anticipation. He felt Jonny’s spit-slicked index finger slide through his crack before circling his hole. The tip of that finger poked at the puckered skin, Jonny’s left hand kneading Patrick’s underrated hockey ass. Then that long nimble finger slowly slid past Patrick’s rim, pushing into the tight channel of his ass. Patrick whined, shoving his face into Jonny’s neck, hands clenching in his boyfriend’s short dark hair. Patrick’s body practically sucked Jonny’s finger in, opening up enough for him to add a second. Moaning and whimpering, sometimes Patrick hated how eagerly his body responded to Jonny’s ministrations. He always loved the outcome, though.

 

“Always so easy for me, aren’t you, Peeks,” Jonny growled in Patrick’s ear, biting at the lobe, enjoying the shiver he got in return. Because they both knew that, even when Patrick was taking the dominant role in bed, it was only because Jonny let him. He loved Jonny’s strength and power on the ice, and it carried over into their relationship. Yet Jonny was also sweet, gentle, controlled, always aware of what Patrick needed. He would never hurt Patrick despite that dominant streak running through him. He knew when to fuck, when to make love; when to tease and when enough was enough. So Patrick could just drown in the sensations, give in to his emotions and primal urges, trusting Jonny completely to take care of him.

 

Those talented, capable fingers sliding into his ass felt so good, but they weren’t quite enough to quell the desire licking at his insides. Jonny scissored them in, widening the hole, then Patrick reached back to grip his wrist. He brought Jonny’s fingers to his mouth, licking off his own essence, lusty blue gaze holding Jonny’s intense dark one. Patrick took control again, gripping the base of Jonny’s painfully hard cock in his palm as he guided it to his hole. They both moaned out when Patrick dropped his ass, taking Jonny in, slowly sinking down the long shaft, sensitive skin stretching to accommodate Jonny’s thickness.

 

When Patrick was fully seated, he immediately began rolling his hips, hands roaming all over Jonny’s chest and shoulders before settling them at the back of his neck. Patrick fucked himself on Jonny’s cock, the head hitting that sweet spot deep inside his body that sent delicious tingles up his spine and fire coursing through his veins. Jonny’s hands smoothed over Patrick’s chest, fingers hooking around the jingling chain, thumbs rubbing across those perky nipples he loved so much, and Patrick tossed his head back, groaning in ecstasy.

 

“Look at me, baby,” Jonny ordered softly, tugging on the necklace. Patrick obeyed. “God, you’re so fucking hot. Tight and wet and all mine.” Jonny leaned in to take his boyfriend’s wrecked red lips in a searing kiss as he began stroking Patrick’s bouncing cock. He bucked his hips to meet Patrick’s; quick, jabbing thrusts impaling the undulating blonde and pushing against that deep spot that never failed to make Patrick moan and shiver. It was enough. Jonny came, filling Patrick’s ass with his seed, cock pulsing inside white-hot heat. Patrick continued grinding his hips to prolong the pleasure for his lover as well as find his own release. The orgasm shuddered through him like a tsunami wave, and Patrick cried out, biting his lip to keep from screaming his ecstasy. They were in a thin-walled hotel room after all. The rookies next door have probably already heard too much.

 

Jonny pulled him in for a kiss to swallow the sounds Patrick could not help but to make and jerked the cum from Patrick’s twitching cock. This is what Jonny loved about the compact blonde with the silky hands; his uninhibited passion for the people and things he loved. Patrick’s rippling walls clenched around Jonny’s spurting cock, milking him of every last drop of cum. He was so filled, in fact, that some of it leaked out, running down his ass and Jonny’s thighs. Leaning back from the kiss, Jonny brought his hand to his own mouth, licking off Patrick’s sweet spunk then sticking his tongue in Patrick’s mouth again. Making him taste his own essence mixed with Jonny’s.

 

“Jonny,” Patrick half-moaned, half-whined, turning his face into the short brown hair of his lover’s temple.

 

“You’re so good, baby boy,” Jonny murmured against his lover’s cheek, pressing lips to his hair, eyelids, neck, that soft spot under Patrick’s ear. “You always make it so good for me.”

 

Patrick acknowledged the praise with a sigh, still too languid and fucked out to even think about trying to move. He collapsed against Jonny’s chest, enjoying the warmth and strength of his big boyfriend, the gentle way Jonny’s hands caressed his back and pushed the sweaty hair back from his face as they both recovered from their mind-blowing orgasms. Then, Jonny gripped Patrick’s hips and pulled him off his limp cock. Patrick winced, whimpering at the slight discomfort, burrowing his face into Jonny’s neck. He let himself be manhandled. Jonny moved and Patrick went until they were tangled up together, lying on the bed face-to-face.

 

“You warm now, babe?” Jonny’s thumb brushed up and down his boyfriend’s flushed cheek. Patrick nodded, his smile exposing those adorable dimples. Jonny’s cock jumped. There was no way he could go again just yet, his body knew that, but looking at Patrick’s expressive face was enough to turn him on. He didn’t know he could even possess so much love for one person until this blue-eyed kid with the crazy blonde curls literally skated circles around him at the World U17 Hockey Challenge. “Remember when we met?”

 

“Yeah, Team USA beat your ass in the round robin, and you glared so hard at me in the handshake line, I thought lasers would shoot from your eyes,” Patrick laughed at the memory. “God, you were so pissed! And it didn’t even matter because we were out of the tournament and you and fucking Team Canada went on to win!”

 

“Remember what happened later that night, though?”

 

Patrick’s eyes went soft, his grin becoming a smirk, “You told me my hair and face were uglier than my slap shot. That I couldn’t check for fucking shit, and being fancy with my hands wasn’t going to get me into the NHL. You’re still a salty loser, Jonny.”

 

“I was so fucking pissed at you for outskating me to break the tie,” Jonny’s dark eyes crinkled at the corners as he chuckled. “But I was more fucking pissed at myself for finding it so hot. Even then I knew we weren’t done. I knew I would either be with you or against you in the Show. I’m so thankful we ended up on the same side.” Jonny’s low voice rumbled in his chest. Sexy and masculine without even trying; eyes so soft and fond and only for Patrick. It made Patrick’s heart swell in his chest, spikes of lust and love shooting through his body; ever amazed at the emotions this one man could awaken in him. The _only_ man capable of making him feel so much.

 

Patrick turned his head to place a kiss in Jonny’s palm, “Me too, baby. I love you.”

“I love you more,” Jonny smirked, rubbing his thumb along Patrick’s full bottom lip.

 

“Impossible,” Patrick whispered, playing the game they had started when they first said those three words years ago, shortly after coming out to their teammates. His tongue flicked out, drawing Jonny’s thumb into his mouth and sucking, blue eyes bright and playful. “Brrrr, I’m getting cold again.”

 

“Well, we’re just gonna have to do something about that, eh?”

 

Jonny wrapped his long arms around Patrick’s thick torso, rolling and bringing the giggling blonde with him until Patrick was on his back this time with Jonny hovering over him. Patrick’s hands on the back of Jonny’s neck pulled him in for a kiss; slow and sweet, full of all the feelings neither of them could quite put into words. Jonny’s tongue curled into the honeyed warmth of Patrick’s willing, receptive mouth; tasting, exploring what he knew so well but never ceased to find something new and delightful. Like how Patrick’s wet tongue tangled with Jonny’s and gave back as much as he received. Running his hands through those silky blonde curls, Jonny moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Patrick sighed, long eyelashes fluttering closed, allowing himself to get lost in the sensations of Jonny’s touch and the buzzing sparks it set off in every nerve-ending.

 

All too soon, however, Jonny was pulling back from the kiss, Patrick’s lips chasing, wanting to keep the pleasure going. Neither one of them was quite ready for sex again, but kissing was always good.

 

“Hey, hey,” Jonny chuckled, breathless, taking his boyfriend’s chin in hand and gently forcing some space between their faces. “I have something for you, babe.”

 

“Hmm?” Intrigued, Patrick stopped trying to kiss Jonny again and just relaxed back onto the bed, blue eyes very interested.

 

“I was going to wait until after the game to give it to you, but now is as good a time as any.”

 

Jonny got off the bed, gloriously naked and beautiful, walking to his duffel bag in the corner near the closet. That round fleshy hockey ass stuck out. Patrick admired Jonny’s backside bent over as he rifled through the bag until he found what he was looking for. A thin rectangular package wrapped in white and silver snowflake paper. Christmas was in ten days. When the hell had Jonny gone shopping? He gave good gifts but was notorious for being a last-minute shopper. Relying on Amazon Prime to make sure everything was delivered in time for Christmas. They usually spent Christmas Eve wrapping all of Jonny’s gifts for his and Patrick’s families. So this kind of forward thinking was odd, and being prepared ten days early was absolutely suspicious.

 

With the small gift tucked against his chest, Jonny climbed back into bed beside Patrick, who was now sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

 

“Merry early Christmas, Peeks,” Jonny kissed Patrick’s cheek, handing him the gift before sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Patrick. He found as much delight in seeing Patrick’s reactions to opening his gifts as scoring a game-winning goal.

 

“What is this?” Patrick’s eyes sparkled, looking at Jonny, wonder mixed with slight confusion lighting his face.

 

“Open it up and find out,” Jonny urged, reaching out to casually place his palm on his boyfriend’s thick thigh. Ripping into the pretty paper, Patrick found a gold box. It was too wide to be a watch….or a ring. He took off the lid. Nestled in white tissue paper were two….airplane boarding passes?

 

“Are you taking me on a cruise?” Patrick joked.

 

“Read ‘em, baby.”

 

“Direct flight to Buffalo, New York? December 24. Oh my god, Jonny!” Patrick grinned, eyes wide and brimming with happy tears. “Oh my god, I’m going home for Christmas!”

 

“ _We’re_ going.”

 

Patrick squealed, all but leaping into his boyfriend’s lap, wrapping his arms around Jonny’s neck and pecking his cheek with smacking kisses. “I love you. Oh my gosh, you are the best, babe. The very best!”

 

Patrick has not been home for Christmas – to his childhood home in Buffalo – since the new era Blackhawks won their first Stanley Cup in 2010. For the past six years, the Kanes either came to Chicago, Patrick went to Winnipeg with Jonny, or they had a small celebration just the two of them wherever they were because they had a game the next day. Of course, Patrick always Skyped with his parents and three sisters. They said Merry Christmas and opened their gifts to each other, but it was not the same through a computer screen as being together physically. Jonny never missed the sadness in Patrick’s eyes when he and his family said their goodbyes.

 

This year, though, they had three days off for Christmas; plenty of time to fly to New York early Christmas Eve, spend two days with the Kanes and fly back to Chicago in time for their game on the 27th.

 

“Thank you, Jonny. This is incredible. I can’t believe – I’m so happy. This is the best gift ever.”

 

“You’re welcome, Peeks,” Jonny smiled wide, curling into Patrick’s exuberant embrace. “I can’t wait to see where you grew up, but mostly I can’t wait to see you light up with happiness at being with your family on Christmas.” He dropped his lips to Patrick’s temple. Patrick leaned back slightly to look into his boyfriend’s handsome face, those dark shark eyes normally so intense were soft and loving when they looked at him.

 

“So now that we’re doing early Christmas presents, I’ve got something for you, too,” Patrick confessed. “I had a whole thing planned out, but you kinda just ruined all that, and I can’t wait.”

 

“Patrick, what….” Jonny’s voice trailed off as Patrick leaned over to his side of the bed, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a blue velvet box. He crawled back to Jonny, kneeling on the bed, naked as the day he was born, cum dried on his abs, blonde curls tumbling over his forehead tousled from sleep and sex, and big blue eyes suddenly shy. “Patrick, you don’t have to—,”

 

“Shhh,” Patrick pressed a finger to Jonny’s lips, silencing whatever obligatory protest was about to come out of his mouth. “My turn now, Captain Bossy.” Jonny rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Patrick took Jonny’s hand, the small box clutched tightly in the other. His heart hammered against his chest, and Patrick couldn’t remember being this nervous on his own draft day, but he was not about to chicken out. He took a deep breath and focused on his boyfriend’s face, that sexy scar on his lip, the slight apprehension in his dark eyes. “On paper, and maybe even logically, you and I don’t work. Even my mom thought we wouldn’t last when I told her this guy I had a huge crush on was my responsible, serious teammate and roommate. We were eighteen and I was so sure you thought I was this cocky, shallow, irresponsible party boy getting by on raw talent.”

 

“I did,” Jonny confirmed, but Patrick glared at him so he shut his mouth again.

 

“Anyway, I just wanted you to lighten up, enjoy life and being young hockey superstars. But I also knew I was so gone for you, and I’ve never wanted anyone so much. I still don’t want anyone else. Jonny, you are the calm to my chaos. You care about people because of who they are, their worth, _not_ for what they can do for you. Babe, you are the most gentle, selfless, loving man I have ever known. I’m not sure what you saw in me to love but I’m so glad you did. As much as I complain and make fun of your hippie ways, you do make me want to strive to be a better man. I don’t want to fight with anyone else. I don’t want to cry with anyone else. And I don’t want to love anyone else.” Patrick opened the box to reveal a simple, grey-brushed carbide band. Now it was Jonny’s turn to go wide-eyed and speechless. “Jonny, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” Jonny nodded, voice barely more than a whisper as emotion welled in his throat. “Yes, of course, Patrick, _yes_.” He offered up his left hand. Patrick took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Jonny’s ring finger. It fit perfectly. Patrick sized it using Jonny’s 2015 Stanley Cup ring. The inside of the band was engraved with their inside joke, ‘I love you more’, and there was enough space to engrave their wedding date, whenever that may be.

 

Taking Patrick’s face in his hands, Jonny brushed their lips together; feather-light, gentle, lingering. Then he pulled back and lifted his hand to see the ring again. Just to make sure it was actually real. Yes, and gorgeous like the man across from him, haloed in the morning light now shining through the flimsy curtains. Jonny’s heart beat for this man, and he was intent upon spending the rest of his life proving, being, doing and giving all of himself to Patrick. Even then, Jonny knew it would not be enough for what this lovely, passionate, kind-hearted, funny and absolutely nutty man deserved.

 

“You like it?” Patrick bit his lip, watching Jonny with those big eyes pulled together in a crease between his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, Peeks, it’s perfect,” Jonny assured him. “I love it.” He reached out to smooth the wrinkles in Patrick’s brow with his thumb. “I love you more.”

 

“Good,” Patrick smirked.

 

“C’mere, I’m gonna kiss the cocky right out of you.”

 

Jonny hauled the giggling blonde – his fiancé – into his lap, keeping his promise and then some. He pushed Patrick onto the bed, kneeling between his widespread thighs, spreading kisses across the soft flesh of Patrick’s neck, down his chest and hard abs. Now it was his turn to moan and writhe as Jonny’s lips teased and nipped, hands roaming Patrick’s hips and chest, fingers squeezing his nipples. Patrick gasped out and strained up into Jonny’s touch as his cock thickened. The metal of Jonny’s new ring felt cool on Patrick’s flushed skin; the knowledge that Jonny agreed to be his fiancé turning him on even more.

 

“Fuck, so good, Jonny,” Patrick dipped his head back, spine arching when the brunette’s hot mouth engulfed his cock. Jonny’s talented tongue licked over the tip, swirling around to taste the sensitive underside as he took the sweet flesh down to the root. Patrick was not as long as Jonny, but he was thicker and so well-hung he filled Jonny’s mouth perfectly. The heady scent that was uniquely _Patrick_ filled his senses. He swallowed around the leaking cock head at the back of his throat, causing Patrick to whine and tug almost painfully on his short hair. Urged on by his fiance’s soft pleading sounds, Jonny blew him until Patrick’s entire body tensed. He let out a breathy, high-pitched whimpering moan. Pressure built up in his lower body to the point of wanting….needing to explode. But Jonny pulled off him with a _pop_ , leaving Patrick on the razor’s edge of desire and satisfaction.

 

Moving backward on his knees, Jonny put his feet on the floor, bracing himself by bending his knees against the side of the mattress and dragged Patrick by the hips to the edge of the bed. Jonny’s cock ached, wanting nothing more than to just bury himself balls deep in Patrick’s tight heat, but his brain wasn’t too far gone to remember they had a game tonight. Their star right winger needed to be able to skate. So he quickly went to his bag and pulled out a tube of lube. Going back to his fiancé, spread out like a ripped, debauched, blonde pagan god, curls mussed, lips red and swollen, Jonny’s cock jumped. He had to have him now. Jonny quickly lubed up his painfully erect cock, then hitched Patrick’s bent knees up against his sides, hole open and ready.

 

Ever so slowly, Jonny’s cock eased inside. He watched Patrick’s face; mouth open in an ecstatic ‘o’, emitting the sexiest whiny noises Jonny ever heard. Hooking his knees around Jonny’s bulging arms braced on either side of his body on the bed, Patrick’s hands blindly found the thick thighs of his lover rutting into him. The tight wet heat of Patrick’s channel squeezed and convulsed so deliciously around Jonny’s full, invading cock, and he groaned out his appreciation.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck me, Jonny. Yes, fuck me, fuck me so good.”

 

Jonny leaned over him, fucking hard and deep, covering Patrick’s mouth with his and absorbing those soft, sexy sounds. Patrick wrapped his arms around Jonny’s neck, kissing him and raising his hips, accepting the long vicious strokes pushing him into the mattress. The force of Jonny’s thrusts bone-rattling; the pendants around Patrick’s neck hitting his breastbone with every deep push. He reached between their rutting bodies to stroke his own aching, neglected cock, but Jonny slapped Patrick’s hand away and jerked him. Then they were both coming; Jonny’s throbbing cock emptying inside Patrick’s willing, greedy body and Patrick spurting all over his stomach. Still connected, Jonny used the last of his strength to pick up the smaller man enough to move so they were both on the bed again. Then he collapsed on Patrick’s chest, riding out their orgasms. Patrick gripped Jonny’s broad shoulders, lifing his chin for Jonny to spread kisses along the sensitive skin of his neck as they both recovered. Finally, he slid his limp cock out and rolled off Patrick, gathering him in his arms. Patrick cuddled into the larger man’s sturdy body, head resting on Jonny’s chest, eyes already drooping.

 

“You okay, babe?” Jonny raked his fingers through his fiance’s sweat-soaked hair.

 

“Hmm? Mmm-hmm,” Patrick murmured, turning his face to kiss the pec under his cheek. “M’good, babe.” He reached for Jonny’s left hand, bringing his ring finger to his lips. “My ring looks good on you, babe.”

 

“Mmm-hmm, and my cum looks good on you.”

 

Patrick laughed. A wonderful sound rumbling through his chest, like music to Jonny’s ears. He couldn’t wait to hear it for the rest of his life.

 

“I love you, fiancé,” Patrick whispered. Unable to fight it anymore, his eyes closed, breathing steady as he surrendered to the exhaustion, desperately in need of a nap before their game tonight.

 

Jonny kissed the sleeping man’s forehead, pride blooming in his chest that he was able to wear out this little ball of energy. “I love you more, fiancé.” He set the alarm on his phone and pulled the blankets around both of their sweaty, cum-streaked naked bodies. Holding Patrick close, Jonny drifted to sleep dreaming of his cute, smiley husband holding their sweet, blue-eyed, curly-haired baby girl and her dark-eyed older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment! It warms this writer's heart.


End file.
